Wallace/Theories
Possible Identifications *Wallace is Jacob's surname **This would explain why the Others and Jacob himself are so found of that exact number. Also it's not unlikely that somebody else was 'Jacob' before Jacob. **It does not, however, explain why Jacob would write his own name at a random position among the others'. It is stated in "The Substitute" that Jacob was the one that had a thing with numbers, and that he wrote all of the names on the cave-wall. *** The cave wall may not have been written by Jacob *** How about "Wall-less", as in Plato was on too many drugs. *Wallace is Walt **Because Walt is the only 815 survivor off the island, he must come to the island (like how the O6 came back). **Aaron is also not on the island. *** Neither is Ji-Yeon, Sun's baby. **Walt could be using the name of the person he is staying with. We never heard of the name it could possible be Wallace. ***Walt is staying with his grandmother, and Susan named him Walter Lloyd. *Wallace is the Man in Black. He was an actual man who died and was then inhabited by the smoke monster. He was brought to the Island as a candidate, but he used his special-ness to do wrong. Jacob wanted to use the mirrors to see where MIB was, because MIB is presumably going home. * Wallace is Desmond. Wallace is a famous Scottish surname, and Desmond is Scottish. **He did have to punch a button every 108 minutes, after entering six numbers that totaled 108. **Desmond is 108. When Jacob told Hurley to move the dial to 108* (4+8+15+23+42=108) it was so someone could get to the island. Desmond isn't on the island currently, and when Jack broke the mirrors, Jacob said he wouldn't worry because he would find a way to get there (ie: conciously flash himself there). **Although the name next to 108 says "Wallace" it is possible Desmond's last name (Hume) isn't his birthname, much like Miles has a different last name than his parents. **Wallace seems to have been proven to be Desmond as he is shown having returned to the island. As Locke was referred to as Bentham (two philosophers associated with each other), so Desmond David Hume was referred to as Wallace in reference to Robert Wallace who was associated with David Hume. *Philosopher Robert Wallace is well known for his fascination with numerology, and had a famous connection to Hume, another famous philosopher whose name Desmond shares. Wallace may not be a specific person but it is likely at least a reference to the philosopher, as the show does like to give its characters the same names as famous philosophers (Hume, Rousseau, Locke, etc.) *Wallace is The Economist. **Robert Wallace was an economist. *Marcellus Wallace from Pulp Fiction. Jacob's Intent * Because Wallace is crossed-out, s/he is not a candidate. It is possible that Jacob's intent was to reveal himself to Jack. Turning the wheel to 108 would cause Jack to catch a glimpse of what the Lighthouse could do. Jack is not a "man of faith," so Jacob must convince him of the Island's purpose. Furthermore, Jack's admits to Hurley that his only reason for coming back was that he "was broken," and Jack hoped the Island would put him back together. Jacob's revelation will accomplish that. ** Jack is absolutely a man of faith now and he has been since the 5th season, that was made very clear. He was the one that chose to detonate Jughead, and in the 5th season he stopped trying to fix things and started leaving it up to the island. And now his faith is stronger than ever, considering he lit a fuse to a box of dynamite without thinking twice. He was already more faith than science, but Jacob showing him the mirrors gave him "a little push" to become a complete man of faith. ** That is had no significance in that particular situation (Jacob might as well have asked Hurley to go with any number), does not mean that is has no significance to Jacob and to the show. As a matter of fact, it wouldn't be the first time they choose to use either 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 or 108 as a random number without significance (just look up the 'numbers' article).